Heart Attack
by Atenea Scarlet
Summary: Ella no quería sufrir, no quería enamorarse. Él rompió su regla.


**Hola! Os vengo a traer un one-shot sobre mi OTP, Jellal y Erza, pareja que me encanta y que no tiene los momentos que necesitan en Fairy Tail, Hiro nos debe escenas Jerza. **

**Es mi primer one-shot así que no sean muy duros conmigo. Es AU, y es sobre ellos como estudiantes. Esta historia esta basada en la canción de Heart Attack de Demi Lovato (recomiendo escucharla n.n)**

* * *

Ella era una chica normal. Era inteligente, sin lugar a dudas con un buen futuro, y una reconocida luchadora de kendo, llegando a ser la presidenta del club de kendo del Instituto de Fairy Tail. Su apodo era Titania, pero su verdadero nombre Erza Scarlet. Los chicos la admiraban, todo y no ser nada femenina y a veces dar miedo, su cuerpo con curvas, sus ojos grandes y de color marrón oscuro y su pelo rojizo eran detalles muy atractivos para todos los hombres que tuvieran algo de gusto; su buen aspecto físico era innegable. Pero, ella nunca se preocupo en arreglarse lo mas mínimo como las chicas normalmente hacían.

'El amor es una debilidad, te hace ser vulnerable a otra persona, por eso no quiero enamorarme, me niego'. Erza recibía continuamente cartas, mensajes…o otras cosas de parte de chicos que querían salir con ella. Ella, como siempre, cuando sus amigas le preguntaban porque no aceptaba ella les decía eso. Erza tenia miedo de poner su amor delante, de guiarse de su corazón y de bajar sus defensas permitiendo romper la armadura que la protegía del dolor que sabia que sufriría.

Erza siempre podía conseguir lo que quería, los chicos para ella eran simplemente manipulables, pero no les hacia daño. Entonces ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué cuando le vio no pudo hacer más que ponerse nerviosa?

Él era un chico normal, querido por todas las chicas, todo un mujeriego, se sabia que habia estado con muchas chicas y no había tenido nunca nada en serio con ninguna. Él era Jellal Fernandez, un chico rico, inteligente y sobretodo guapo y sexy (considerado como el más popular y más sexi del instituto). Su pelo azul zafiro contrastaba con sus ojos dorados, que cualquier chica se moriría por sentir su mirada, y su tatuaje en el ojo le hacia resultar realmente atractivo y le daba un aspecto 'cool'. Jellal era inteligente y el capitán del club de baloncesto del Instituto. Pero, él ya estaba cansado de las chicas idiotas, las típicas animadoras y chicas que se le acercaban solo por su físico.

Pero, Jellal la conocio, y Erza a él. Jellal se enamoro, sabia que no era una chica como las demás, tenia el carácter que el quería, tenia su propia personalidad. Erza se enamoro a primera vista, no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, pero al hablar con el, su terror y su miedo surgió, sus defensas cayeron. Erza, la gran Titania, se había enamorado del chico que ella prometio siempre ni mirar, al típico mujeriego. Erza se habia enamorado de Jellal Fernandez.

_**\- Flashback- **_

_-Miralo, Erza, allí esta ¿verdad que es guapo?- le dijo su amiga, casi hermana, Kagura, señalando al chico del pelo zafiro. _

_Erza ya lo conocía, ¿como no conocerlo? A parte de que Kagura no podía dejar de hablar sobre él, de lo que bueno que era jugando a baloncesto, de que trataba a las chicas como un caballero, de su elegancia para vestir, de como defendía siempre a los que eran insultados…y solo porque un día le saludo diciendo 'Buenos días'! Erza sabia demasiado sobre él, y aun no se habían hablado, bueno eso era mentira. _

_Todas las chicas lo conocían, y lo querían, ella muchas veces lo había reñido después de que las chicas del club de kendo o amigas suyas fueron rechazadas. Tampoco podía mentir, Jellal era realmente atractivo y es más, cuando lo veía no podía parar de ponerse nerviosa o imaginar que podrían estar juntos como pareja, su corazón simplemente latía con fuerza. Jellal siempre cuando ella venia para reñirle le sonreía alegremente con una sonrisa cálida, le derretía el corazón, pero después recordaba que esa mirada se lo hacia a todas las chicas, y eso por algún motivo la enfadaba._

_ -Ya lo he visto Kagura- Erza contesto con furia. Sí, estaba cabreada, ella suponía que porque era una de las pocas veces que se había arreglado sabiendo que Jellal estaría en la reunión de los club de Fairy Tail, pero, ese no era el motivo. _

_Erza estaba celosa. Jellal estaba envuelto de chicas que no paraban de sonreír y hablarle, algunas se atrevían a tocarle. _

_Erza le miraba todo el rato, y Jellal le pillo mirando y le sonrio. Erza se sonrojo al momento, acto que hacia siempre cuando el le sonreía, y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, no podía soportar la escena que se estaba desarrollando, y sabiendo la fama de Jellal, él aceptaría acostarse con una de ellas. Ese pensamiento le dolía y después de pasar por la puerta las lagrimas simplemente cayeron _

_Siempre evito enamorarse, siempre lo hizo, sabia que le dolería, y eso paso. _

_Al salir al exterior, se encontro de cara con su Jellal. Él no pudo evitar fijarse en sus lagrimas, se acerco a ella, y le quito las lagrimas. Y rápidamente conecto sus labios a los de Erza. Para Erza, el tiempo se detuvo, todo le pillo desprevenida, pero contesto al beso. Sentia sus labios cálidos sobre los de ella, ella abrió la boca y permitió la entrada a la lengua de Jellal. Se separaron unicamente cuando necesitaron aire, y otra vez se besaron. Y si eso fue sorprendente, por la noche en el ático de Jellal fue mágico. Ella hizo caso por primera vez a su corazón, por encima del cerebro_

_** -Fin del flashback- **_

Ella no quería enamorarse, pero Erza lo hizo, se enamoro, lo sabia, y ya lo había asimilado. Sabia que esos sentimientos hacia Jellal podían hacerla quemar de dolor o vivir feliz, pero es un riesgo que sabia que tenia que cometer.

Y….tenia que admitirlo, él hacia que su lado femenino, que ella pensaba que nunca había tenido surgiera. Erza nunca se considero ser suficiente para alguien como él, pero Jellal cada día le demostraba que si, le hacia sentirse segura.

Ella se peinaba, se dejaba el pelo suelto, sabia que Jellal amaba su pelo, no paraba de recordarserlo mientras se lo acariciaba Y todo que a veces sufrió, después de ese día, todo mejoro, y cada día se iba enamorando más y más de él, sus defensas caían.

Siempre estuvo enamorada de él, y antes cubría sus sentimientos en la armadura que le protegía, pero ya no, Jellal le protegería.

Después de la fiesta, Erza confeso sus sentimientos, y Jellal no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo, y declararle su amor. Tuvieron muchas citas, y se hicieron novios. La gente no les daba ni un día, la fama de él afectaba a la relación, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a alejarse del uno del otro.

Por supuesto habían tenido peleas, aunque era normal en la relaciones normales, eso no evitaba que los dos acabaran heridos, pero en poco tiempo volvían a perdonarse de manera 'dulce' en la cama.

Aunque Erza se dio cuenta de lo posesiva que era con Jellal (él tampoco se quedaba atrás, no paraba de llamarla delante de la gente 'su chica'), y lo celosa que se ponía cuando alguna chica se le acercaba demasiado, pero Jellal las rechazaba y se alejaba. Él había cambiado ese aspecto, Jellal había cambiado únicamente por ella, y Erza no podía quererlo más.

\- Vamos cariño, si te quedas esta semana en mi casa te comprare tu pastel favorito, ya sabes para celebrar nuestros dos años juntos- Jellal dijo con una sonrisa de picardía, típico de su novio idiota, sabia que durante esa semana no le dejaría salir de la cama, y no solo para dormir….

Erza no pudo evitar reír, reirse de felicidad, después de todo el tiempo juntos no podía evitar sentirse como la primera vez, enamorada perdidamente de él.

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y me escriban muchos reviews, aunque sean diciendo mis errores, y espero que les haya encantado y lo pongan en su favoritos! **

**Agradezco a todos los que hayan podido con toda la historia, espero no haber resultado demasiado cursi, o algo parecido (me hubiese encantado hacer un lemon, pero soy bastante mala) **

**Viva el Jerza :P **

**Se despide - Atenea Scarlet**


End file.
